


First Years

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: They did their best not to get into trouble, so trouble found them instead.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	First Years

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my notes, lol. Don't remember where this came from, but it feels enough for a one-shot. Enjoy! Thought my Spardacest zine piece was going to be my last DMC piece in a long while, lol.

The Yamamoto twins managed to make it to the second half of their first year without being separated once. Of course, they had a lot of dentention and punishment duties, but luckily, they had kept themselves rather well behaved, the best that they could be, of course. Their father had sent them a letter telling the two how proud he was of them and promised them a surprise when they come home from Hogwarts, that was as long as they continue to be good. 

And they tried, they really did, but nobody could've ever expected a "motherfucking plant demon from the fifth gate of Hell!" to burst into the Great Hall at breakfast only a month before the school year ends. It came in ten minutes after the twins settled in, Dante sitting at the Slytherin table as usual. (If Vergil's going to stand out, dressed in blue, then he'll stand out too, a lion at the snake's table.) 

The demon has three heads like a Hydra, four limbs like a horse, and a tail like a monkey; it was a real chimera of a beast and was as tall as the Hall's entrance, with sharp teeth and hungry eyes. Of course, everyone, especially the first and second years, started to panic, jumping off their seats, running either against the walls or towards the professors who got up quickly to defend their student. 

All except Dante and Vergil who didn't even react to a giant monster first thing in the morning. They were both still sitting at the end closest to the door, the younger trying to steal the toast the elder just finished buttering up. 

"Run, Yamamotos!" someone shouted, which was something only the professors said and usually to tell them they were in trouble. The whole room froze, even the demon. 

"Get your own!" Vergil bit out, slapping his brother's hand away. "You can feed yourself!"

"Don't be an ass, Vergil," Dante replied. "Things taste better when I take them from you." He paused, looking around. "Why is everyone crowding together? And when did that thing come in?" 

The elder one huffed without even looking, biting his toast. "It doesn't matter. It barely even registered."

Dante raised an eyebrow, and then he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You're right about that, it's not like it's bothering us or anything."

The demon decided to prove the first year wrong, and with all three of its head, it let out a loud roar, spitting hot air at the twins and covering them with thick snot. In its wake, food and water were blown across the table, including Vergil's toast. 

"Aw, sick!" Dante shouted in disgust, wiping a hand across his face to clear up the nasty, and he slammed the table, pouting accusingly at the beast. "What the hell!" 

"I will slaughter you," Vergil said, voice barely contained with anger, and he got up, quickly taking off his cloak and wiping his face and hair with it. He throw it to the floor in disguist once he was done.

Doing the same as his brother, Dante added, "You got that right, you trash demon! Who do you think you are, trying to take us on like that? I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Oh, no," one of the professor said, feeling a chill, "we have to stop them! Mister and Mister Yamamoto, do not engage! Stay—"

But both boys were jumping back to dodge the demon's first attack. In perfect copies, they moved together like they were one, pulling their wands out of their pockets like knights drawing their swords. "Yamato!" Vergil then incanted just as Dante called out, "Rebellion!" 

Like something out of a fairy tale—an expression, of course—the twins' wooden wands turned into steel blades, one a katana and the other a broad sword, and with these blades, there came a faint afterimages of something unwordly following Dante in red and Vergil in blue. Eyes widened in pure shock because they'd never seen this before.

"Go for the heads," Vergil said, and Dante laughed, jumping across the demon higher than any human could possibly do with their own two feet. The elder was close behind, going the other direction, and the two brothers slashed off a head each, spilling some sort of thick, transparent liquid from the stumps they left behind. The demon thrashed in pain as four more heads grew out of its wounds. 

"Eww!" Dante whined, sticking out his tongue when he landed back down. "Some of it got in my mouth!"

"We got to take out all of them at the same time," Vergil said, ignoring his brother's plight. 

"I know. Just gotta do it like we usually do."

Vergil hummed, and they were off again, so quickly they were like blurs. _One, two, three, four, five,_ everything was over in a blink of an eye as all the heads were cut off, the blades made smoldering to cauterize the new cuts. They ended up standing on the back of the demon, collapsed and dead before it even knew what happened to it. The room was silent. 

"I bet I cut off more heads than you," Dante then said, teasing and casual like he wasn't wet and sticky all over. "You're slower than before."

Just for that, Vergil kicked his brother off the side of the lifeless demon, sending Dante tumbling down with a yelp. Dante's next yelp would be because Vergil came after him, his blade ready for a strike, but it was met with a loud clash.

"I'll show you slow," Vergil said, pressing his sword against Dante's and pushing his brother into the floor. "I cut off more heads than you."

Fearing nothing, Dante laughed, kicking Vergil in the stomach. "Prove it!" he egged, and suddenly, a fight against a giant plant demon turned to yet another bout between the two brothers. And this time, they weren't holding back anymore, not when they were in their element.

And they might had killed each other, or ended up with one of them stabbing each other, had the professors not collected their wits and someone finally used the seperation spell on them. Dante and Vergil flew back, only to stop midair when they gotten a certain distance from each other.

They spent the rest of morning separated—five feet apart but ten feet bound—and after that, they got a week's detention. A day later, their father sent them a letter telling them he was both proud and disappointed in them and that his surprise would still be waiting for them when they got home, much to the twin's delight. 

_How do you feel about a pet gargoyle?_

**Author's Note:**

> If I recall right, Vergil, despite being a Slytherin, wears Ravenclaw blue because he doesn't wear other colors, lol. Eva embroidered the Slytherin symbol on Ravenclaw robes for him, it is also blue.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
